


this love, please accept it

by clairedreems



Series: i once knew love (but it was nothing like this) [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: M/M, child!fundy, ft. sapnap and karl, this is the cutest thing i have ever written i shit u not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairedreems/pseuds/clairedreems
Summary: in which little fundy decides to ask george to marry his dad
Relationships: Fundy & GeorgeNotFound, GeorgeNotFound/Wilbur Soot
Series: i once knew love (but it was nothing like this) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177301
Comments: 6
Kudos: 181





	this love, please accept it

fundy likes george. he’s nice and kind and taught him chess and letters and simple arithmetic. george also plays with him when his dad’s not around, and they fold little paper boats together.

fundy _knows_ george is nice. but ever since he heard his grandparents’ conversation about wilbur proposing to george, and tommy telling him that “that means george’s gonna be your step-parent! your stepdad! step parents are always _mean_. look at the fairytales!” he’s been nervous and worried. 

he doesn’t want a mean stepdad! who would? but fundy also knows wilbur is happy with george. he sees the way his father lights up when george is around. but ever since the supposed “proposal” that everyone whispers about, george and wilbur have not seen or talked with each other. and fundy saw his dad back to how he was when his mother left them. rumours have begun to surface that the reason for that is because fundy is too much of a handful, a son more trouble than its worth.

with all these thoughts in mind, fundy decides on what to do. if being a stepparent makes you cranky and mean and would have his father hate him, then _fine_. if it meant his father is happy, it’s _fine_.

shaking, but steeling his resolve, fundy dressed himself up as well as he could. he had to look like a proper gentleman if he wanted to be taken seriously, and as not to embarrass his dad. he puts on his best sunday clothes, and even successfully put on a tie (although it was admittedly crooked).

the walk to george’s house felt like it took forever. maybe it was just him. when he went there to play, it was always so fun, and he’d always enjoyed the sights. now it felt like everything was mocking him. he even forgot to pick flowers - something he was accustomed to - as a gift to george. before he knew it, he was already on their doorstep.

fundy hesitates for a few seconds, before finally knocking on the door. it’s sapnap who opens it, who immediately ruffles the top of his head.

karl looks over at sapnap’s shoulder, and coos. “what’s the special event, fundy? you’re all dressed up!”

“i...” he takes a deep breath. _for his father_. “i want to talk to george.”

sapnap laughs as he pinches fundy’s cheek. “if i didn’t know any better i’d say you’re gonna be proposing to george.”

the word propose made fundy blanche, but thankfully, sapnap didn’t notice it, and karl was already knocking on george’s door to tell him of the little soot’s visit.

when he enters the room, george was making something new in his desk, but instead of perking his ears and wagging his tail like he usually does, the boy is as solemn as a grave. it makes george worried.

“fundy, what’s wrong?”

“i-... i came here to ask you to marry my dad.”

george stares dumbfoundedly at the boy.

“p-please don’t be angry! i- my dad will make you a good husband! i promise!”

“fundy-”

“i’ll also be good. i’ll be an angel! i heard the people saying the reason you won’t marry dad is because of me, so i’ll be good. i won’t skip out on lessons again. ever. i can cook and clean, i’ll do everything -”

“fundy,” george repeats more forceful this time. “fundy come here?“

as if dazed, fundy walks towards him. george lifts him and places him on his lap. he hugs the shaking boy, until the tenseness has left his body.

“you’ve been shaking really badly,” george tells him. “there are more reasons on why we couldn’t get married, fundy. it isn’t you.”

“he’s been miserable since you avoided each other. he’s like. _before_.”

he’s shutting himself again. losing himself again.

“he’s happier when he’s with you, george,” the boy adds softly.

there’s a pause, and then, “is that so?”

he nods.

“okay. then, how about this: i’ll write a letter, and you can give it to your dad.”

the fox perks up a bit, wiggling his way out of george’s hold to face him. “does that mean you’ll marry my dad?”

george chuckles. “depends on your dad.”

fundy bounces around the room happily, as george begins writing wilbur a small note.

fundy halts his celebration, when he remembers something. “george, you won’t get my father to hate me, would you?”

george is confounded. “and where in the world did you hear that?”

“tommy said that stepparents are all villains. like in fairytales. that they all hated their stepchildren. that that’s just what happens -”

“and yet you still went here to ask me to... oh fundy. you’re such a brave boy.” he pats the fox’s head.

“tommy doesn’t know everything,” george tells him, “and is sometimes very mistaken about alot of it. i would never do that to you, or to wilbur. now,” - he’s just finished the note and has folded it - “would you want to stay for dinner?“

fundy, now comforted by the fact that there was, after all, a way to make his father and himself happy, snatches the paper from george. “nope! i’m leaving. i think dad would like to see this immediately!”


End file.
